


The Normal Heart 番外2

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	The Normal Heart 番外2

Lewandowski努力振作着精神，看着电视上那个黄色的大鸟唧唧喳喳地说着话，旁边还站着一蓝一红两个毛绒绒的“不明生物”，他难以想象这个叫做《Sesame Street》的儿童电视节目，居然能够这么“长寿”——反正他是一点儿都不能享受其中。  
但是很明显，他身边的一大一小并不这么想。  
“Bird——”两岁的Sasha看着屏幕上那个黄色的大鸟，兴奋地张开了双手，“Bird——Yellow！”  
“嗯哼，”Reus吧唧亲了一口Sasha作为表扬，“Yellow bird！”  
“说真的，” Lewandowski用德语开口说道，“Marco，我们要正视Sasha的语言成长环境了，他的英语很显然比同龄孩子要差一些，他再长大一点就要去Daycare了——我们得让他多说英语，这也有助于他的人际交往发展和语言发展。”  
“我这不是在教他说英语？”Reus不满地瞪了他一眼，又抬着下巴示意了一下电视，“看的节目不也是英语？”  
“是吗？”Lewandowski揽过他的腰，先情不自禁地亲了一下他的耳朵，引起Reus敏感地瑟缩了一下，然后接着说道：“你确定，在我出差的这二十多天里，Sasha进步的不是德语？”  
Reus脸红了红，“他不是在跟着我拍戏嘛，我和Mesut之间说英语也太奇怪了——”  
Reus最近在拍一部新戏，Mesut主演的，拉上他一起——是个制作精良的科幻类电影，由前不久刚获了科幻类小说奖的一部作品改编的。  
他本来兴趣不大，而且觉得Sasha太小了需要人照看，但耐不住Mesut一直打电话对他施行游说，最终还是答应了。  
之前Lewandowski在家的时候，Sasha就由Lewandowski照看，后来Lewandowski需要回欧洲处理事情，他就带着Sasha去了片场。  
话虽这么说，但是Reus还是觉得Lewandowski说的是对的，于是他低下眼睛说道：“嗯，不过不管怎么说，还是你说的有道理——我以后会注意的。”  
Lewandowski看他有点儿自责的表情心疼得不行，赶紧把他圈在了怀里，在Reus头顶轻轻落下一个吻，温柔地说道：“Marco，我没有怪你的意思。而且你教他说德语也没什么不对，不是很多人说，说两种语言的孩子会比较聪明吗，嗯？”  
Reus笑了起来，胡乱揉了揉目不转睛看着电视的Sasha的头发，说：“那我们Sasha真的是要努力了，不仅要说好英语，还要学好德语和波兰语。再加上他本身是俄罗斯裔，以后如果想回俄罗斯找自己的亲生父母什么的，那还要学俄语……对了，西班牙语在这儿也用的多，以后是不是也得让他学学西班牙语什么的？”  
太不幸了，小Sasha——Lewandowski看了一眼此时正一无所知，愉快地享受着电视节目的自己的儿子，心里泛起了同情——这么小就要被他的Vati安排得明明白白的。  
不过好在Reus也发现了这对于小Sasha来说，负担实在太重了些，于是他笑眯眯地又摸了一把小孩子软软的头发，“不过对我来说，最重要的是，还是我们Sasha能够健健康康、快快乐乐地长大——”  
Sasha仿佛感知到了什么，转过头来也对Reus露出一个甜甜的笑，然后钻进Reus的怀里——“Vati，Sasha，抱。”  
Reus把他搂进自己的怀里。  
Lewandowski觉得幸福得不行，于是也凑了上去，在一大一小的额头上一人落了一个吻。  
Sasha抓住了他的脸，不让他离开，咯咯地笑着，“Tata，胡子——”  
Lewandowski摸了摸自己的脸，知道是胡子扎到了Sasha，“那一会儿让Vati给Tata刮胡子，好不好？”  
Reus毫无威胁力地瞪了他一眼。  
Sasha却帮他加油助威，重复着Lewandowski的话：“Vati，给，Tata刮胡子——”

 

安顿好Sasha，看着他安然入睡后，Lewandowski和Reus一前一后出了Sasha的房间。  
走在回主卧的走廊上，Reus突然转过身来，很认真地对Lewandowski说：“谢谢你，Lewy——谢谢你同意我们领养Sasha，我知道为了领养他，你——你付出了很多。”  
领养Sasha确实很不容易，一来是因为领养机构对于同性伴侣向来过于严苛，二来是因为Sasha的国籍问题——他前前后后确实费了不少功夫。  
但是他觉得，领养Sasha，成为这个孩子的父亲，是他所做过的，第二件最最正确的事情——第一件是成为Reus的丈夫，名正言顺的那种。  
“别这么说，Marco——”Lewandowski拉住他的胳膊，把他轻轻带向自己，“是我应该谢谢你才对，你把Sasha照顾得那么好。其实我常常感到愧疚，我总是那么忙，不能总是陪在你们两个身边。”  
Reus眨了眨眼睛，“可是我觉得你很好——”他脸有点红，“是个很好的丈夫，也是个很好的Tata。”  
然后他笑了笑，又刻意地放软了声线，叫了一声：“Tata——”  
Lewandowski眼睛危险地眯了起来——“Marco。”  
Reus总是在捉弄他这件事情上，获得乐趣，小金毛这个时候把自己贴了上来，用一只手勾住他的脖子，另一只手在他的胸肌上点来点去惹火，“说起来，你也是我的Daddy呢——你是我的Sugar Daddy(金主)。是吧，Daddy——”  
Lewandowski二十多天没见他，此时被他这一声“Daddy”撩拨得火大，正想直接把人抱起来扔回房间的床上，Reus却不给他机会地快速将自己抽离——  
“我要困死了，赶紧洗澡睡觉了！”  
只负责撩，不负责解决的大明星冲他摆了摆手，只留给了他一个晃着脑袋，开开心心的背影。 

Lewandowski从客房的浴室里走回主卧，听到主卧浴室里的水声还没停。他想了想，走到浴室门前，转了转门把手，却发现Reus很有先见之明地将浴室在里面反锁了。  
Lewandowski笑了笑，他也不急，慢悠悠地走回床上，从床头柜里摸出一管润滑剂，放到枕头边上。  
又等了一会儿，Reus才从浴室里面出来。  
浴室里的热气蒸得他脸上红红的，眼睛里仿佛也有水气，他最爱的明黄色的睡饱此时松松垮垮地披在身上，锁骨和白皙的胸膛露出了大片。  
不知道为什么，他似乎走得不是很稳。  
看到Lewandowski玩味地倚在床头看着自己时，Reus有些委屈地咬了咬自己的下唇。  
他走到床边，然后将自己直接扑到Lewandowski的怀里。  
Lewandowski揽住他的腰，发现他整个人热得厉害，不由得担心了起来：“怎么了，Marco？你着凉了吗？”  
“没有。”Reus仿佛有些迫不及待，将手扶在他的肩膀上就急切地吻上了他，“唔，Lewy——我想你了。”  
Lewandowski就着这个姿势将他抱得更紧，一边伸出舌头在他口腔中攻城掠地，一边伸手去解他的睡饱。  
Reus挺翘的勃起不知道什么时候已经濡湿了自己的睡袍，Lewandowski用手环住他的阴茎，在接吻的间隙声音嘶哑地问他——“这么着急么，Marco？你在浴室里已经给自己做好扩张了？”  
“比、比那还要多。”Reus轻喘着说，微微离开他的唇，棕绿色的眼睛里像是雨后的雾蒙蒙的丛林一样，他抓着Lewandowski的手向自己的身后探去——“不信，你摸摸——”  
这一摸，Lewandowski觉得自己硬得要爆炸了，Reus不知道什么时候将一根自慰棒含进了自己的后穴里，此时那根自慰棒正以不慢的速度震动着——  
Lewandowski扣住Reus的腰，将一根手指顺势也插了进去，摸到了里面震动着的自慰棒。  
他的呼吸也急促了起来，贴着Reus通红的耳朵问道：“这么细的东西，能满足你吗，宝贝儿？”  
“呜，不能——”Reus被他的手指捅到那个最让他销魂的点，不由得声音都拔高了，带着重重的鼻音：“要你——进来，Lewy，进来。”  
Lewandowski却决定不听他的，将自己的手指退了出来，转而握住自慰器在穴口外面的部分，找到了调速键，一边调到最大档，一边快速地向Reus体内抽送，一次次地顶上他的敏感点。  
“呜呜呜——”Reus受不了地整个人瘫在他身上，生理眼泪都被逼了出来，“太快了——慢一点，我受不了，Lewy——”  
Lewandowski温柔地吻去他眼角的泪水，动作却丝毫没有减缓，“你受得住，Marco，你最厉害了。”  
Reus哭着摇头，一边喊着“不要了”，却又一遍将自己的阴茎拼命地往Lewandowski的胸腹上蹭。  
Lewandowski太熟悉他身体的反应了，等到Reus在他胸腹上蹭动的频率越来越快，越来越没有章法的时候，他知道Reus快要到了——于是他突然拔出了自慰器，转而换上了自己的物件，狠狠地碾过Reus的肠壁和敏感点，一捅到底。  
Reus哭叫着到达了高潮，白浊射的他们两个胸腹间都是。  
“可不能让你被别的东西操射了。” Lewandowski在他高潮的余韵里，吻着他说。而Reus除了浑身一抖一抖的，什么话也说不出来。  
Lewandowski抚摸着他还在轻微发抖的脊背，看着Reus泪流满面的样子，也心疼了起来，觉得自己做得太过火了一点儿，于是赶紧揉着他的肩膀问他：“Marco？抱歉——你还好吗？”  
Reus缓了一点过来，用拳头砸了一下他的胸膛，却因为刚刚经历高潮，而有气无力的。  
“混蛋。”  
他软绵绵地骂。  
Lewandowski向来拿他的眼泪没辙，哪怕知道没什么大事，看着他通红的眼角，却也舍不得再动了，于是小心翼翼地维持着这个姿势，等着他度过不应期。  
然而Reus的肠壁实在绞得他太紧了，肠液分泌出来，里面又湿又暖，Lewandowski虽然勉力维持自己不动，他的“小兄弟”却还是忍不住埋在里面一跳一跳的。  
Reus被他弄得也很难耐，却舍不得他拔出来，两个人又黏黏糊糊地交换了好几个深吻后，Reus觉得自己缓了点过来，于是又不怕死地撩拨他：“你怎么都不动啊，Lewy？”  
他的声音带着情潮的嘶哑，语调轻轻上扬，听起来像是撒娇一样，“你不行了吗，Daddy？还能不能满足我呀？”  
Lewandowski眼神一暗，Reus看着他的眼睛突然有些后怕，却也来不及逃了，直接被Lewandowski掀翻了过来，暴风骤雨般收拾得明明白白的。

 

早上，Reus又是被硬生生吻醒的。  
意识慢慢恢复，他想到自己昨天被这个人折腾了一晚上，最后泡到浴缸里清洗的时候已经完全意识模糊了，还在Lewandowski的诱哄下，喊了好几声“Daddy”，不觉得又丢脸又生气，抬起腿来就揣上了Lewandowski的大腿。  
Lewandowski闷哼了一声，却也不生气，只是看着他笑：“醒了？”  
Reus没好气地白了他一眼，转过身去，想要继续睡。  
Lewandowski却毫无自觉地缠了上来，一边给他揉着腰一边说：“昨晚上忘记问你了，你这部戏马上就要杀青了是吧？”  
“嗯。”Reus被按摩得舒服，一时间也不跟他计较。  
“那你拍完戏，跟我回波兰看看我的父母，怎么样？”  
Reus清醒了过来，一个机灵，转过了身，“你、你、你说什么？”  
Lewandowski看着他一脸惊慌的样子，觉得很可爱，揉了揉他的脸，“我说，你跟我回波兰看看我的父母——”然后他觉得措辞有误，急忙改正——“我是说，我们的，父母。”  
“可是、可是……”Reus不是不知道他父母的心结，一时间也不知道说什么，眼睛里的光却暗下去了很多。  
“你不用怕。”Lewandowski有些心疼，“是母亲给我说的，想要我带你回去——我母亲是个很好的人，她会喜欢你，你也会喜欢她的。”  
“真的吗？”Reus看着他，还是很惊慌的样子，“可是——”  
“我父亲那边，你也不用担心。我母亲邀请我们回去，父亲一定是同意了的——他们还说，把Sasha一起带回去。”  
“你什么都不要怕，Marco。”Lewandowski对他说，像是一个最深沉的承诺：“我们是一家人，没有任何人、任何事可以把我们分开——一切都在往好的方向发展，你相信我，嗯？”  
Reus沉默了一会儿，在他怀里使劲点了点头：“我相信你，Lewy。”


End file.
